


Never Thought I'd Find a Love Like This

by hwespn



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Surrogacy, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"whenever we touch, we can't resist. we go back to our first day, our first kiss." </p><p>(Inspired by First Kiss by A Rocket to the Moon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Thought I'd Find a Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A FIC ABOUT BEING AT THE HOSPITAL WHILE SOMEONE IS GIVING BIRTH AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THAT IS LIKE. I've had this idea for a few days but didn't think I would write well enough to do it justice. I tried to capture the scenario and thoughts and feelings and everything as best I could, but I'm a 16 year old with no experience when it comes to child birth/hospitals/love/surrogacy/a bunch of other things in this fic. Also, it's a tad bit cheesy at sometimes but oh well :)

Blaine heard a faint 'oh my god!' and then Kurt ran out of the bedroom, attempting to put on his shoes and walk at the same time, face flushed as he attempted to balance his cellphone between his cheek and shoulder and looking very flustered in the process.

"Woah, calm down," Blaine stood up from the couch, jokingly saying, "where's the fire?"

"We'll be right there, 'Tana," Kurt hung up his phone, slipping it into his back pocket.

"Rachel. Baby. Labor. Now." Kurt's lack of full sentences didn't bother Blaine and the meaning was still transferred, his husband's hazel eyes widening as he didn't even put on proper shoes and instead slid into slippers, grabbing his phone and keys and running out the door. Kurt locked the door behind the both of them, the two running down the hall and not even waiting for the elevator as they breezed past it and went for the stairs.

They rushed out of their apartment building, a cab pulling up to the curb for a woman and a man.

"Miss!" Kurt called to her, "please, please can we take this cab? Our-our daughter is being born and-"

The couple shared a look before stepping aside to let Kurt and Blaine into the cab.

"Thank you so much," Blaine nodded his head towards the two of them.

"Good luck!" The strangers, who are way too kind for New York City, called after the cab as Kurt told the driver the address of the hospital.

"This is happening," Blaine faced Kurt, taking his husband's hands in his. "we're going to have a daughter soon."

They sat in silence from then on, in disbelief at the fact that they were both going to be dads in a short amount of time. The only noise that filled the cab was the sound of Blaine's breathing as he tried to calm himself down and Kurt repeatedly whispering 'oh my god'. When they pulled up to the hospital, Kurt was already half way inside as Blaine paid the driver. He couldn't really blame Kurt, though. He caught up to his husband who was pacing in the lobby, waiting for him. They checked in at the reception desk before bolting to the elevators, lacing their fingers together as they went up to the maternity ward. 

They had paced for who knows how long before their friends finally persuaded them to sit down.

(Well Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Artie, and Brittany persuaded them. Santana threatened to kick their asses unless they sat down.) 

Hours later, Blaine sat in the waiting room, his husband sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Blaine looked at Kurt, maneuvering the best he could to see his head resting on Blaine's shoulder without moving a lot and waking him up.

Light brown hair was tousled and stuck up in all different directions as some stuck to the pale skin of Kurt's forehead. Pink lips were parted slightly as Kurt's chest rose and fell with each steady breath. Kurt looked so young as he slept, Blaine's heart pulling as he remembered when they were teenagers-- young and crazy about each other.

He remembers their first date, how Blaine was outside Kurt's house 10 minutes early but didn't want to rush him into getting ready so he waited because he was so goddamn _nervous_. In reality, he knew he had no need to be nervous since Kurt was his best friend before they admitted their feelings but he couldn't help it. He had tightened his bow tie and marched up to the door and knocked, Burt of course letting him in.

When Blaine had seen Kurt, looking as beautiful as when they had first met on the staircase at Dalton, any nerves and anxiety just slipped away and he felt calm and _okay_. At the movie theater, when it was just the two of them in the back row leaning against each other -- Kurt more so into Blaine since the younger boy's arm was draped around his shoulders -- the two hour film felt like it was ten minutes. Blaine may not remember the plot of the movie, but he sure as hell remembers Kurt pressed against him, smelling like cologne and a bit of hairspray.

He remembers Kurt talking on the ride home and on their walk around his neighborhood, but Blaine didn't mind. His 16 year old heart was beating so loudly in his ears that he was sure it was going to burst. They arrived back at Kurt's house, the two standing nose to nose. Blaine tilted his head up a little so he can get a better look at Kurt, admiring the slight freckles on the bridge of his nose and cheeks and his blue eyes in the dim light of the porch.

They had kissed before. Just twice, both within the same few minutes when Blaine confessed his feelings to Kurt. But the two of them standing there, close enough to feel each other's warm breath, they couldn't help but wish they didn't so they could save that moment for the end of that night  

Kurt made the first move, leaning down and kissing Blaine, the smaller boy's hands going to the back of Kurt's neck as Kurt placed his on Blaine's waist.

Blaine still felt like he did when they first kissed. His heart stuttered, like a machine about to break down, and he felt his mind go fuzzy and body heat up as he tasted _Kurt_.

When they broke apart, the cool fall night suddenly felt drastically warmer.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine said, goofy smile on his face as they both let go of each other. Kurt had opened his front door by now, one foot in as he kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Blaine." he grinned, and then Blaine was left staring at white wooden door; Kurt on the other side, having just left Blaine, yet all Blaine wanted was to kiss him again.

Blaine remembers their first fight, their first time having sex, their first time dancing together, their first everything. He remembers when he first realized he loves Kurt.

He gets snapped back to reality when he hears footsteps patting down the hall way and his eyes travel over the gorgeous man sleeping on him, feeling everything he's felt for the past decade all in one rush of emotions. _Yeah, this feeling is never going away._

A nurse came into the waiting area, and the couple -- along with their group of friends -- sprang to the feet.

"She just got out of labor," the nurse said, but it was directed at Kurt and Blaine. "She's asking for you."

Kurt and Blaine followed the nurse into hospital room, pushing past Jesse and nearly jumping on Rachel and engulfing her in a hug when they see her.

"How'd it go?" Kurt asked, running a hand through Rachel's sweaty hair.

"As good as child birth can go," Rachel joked. "I'm sorry that you guys couldn't be in the delivery room with me, I had to get here by myself because I was on my way home from the store when my water broke, and it took hours before they even contacted Jesse, who contacted Santana and-"

"We understand, Rach, don't worry." Blaine smiled, holding Rachel's hand and running his thumb over her knuckles.

And then a nurse came in with their daughter.

And Kurt and Blaine nearly melted on the spot.

She was a tiny little thing, eyes still shut and pink lips parted, the little bit of hair on her head and eyebrows dusty brown.

"She's gorgeous," Blaine cooed as the baby was placed into Kurt's arms.

"Well duh, look at how hot her mom is!" Rachel beamed.

"Do you want her?" Kurt asked. "I mean- to call you mom."

"No, I think I'll do fine with amazingly cool Aunt Rachel," she joked. "Now let me see my niece!"

Eventually, the rest of their little gang came in and gushed over their daughter.

Blaine looked at Kurt, their newborn daughter in his own arms and he sighed contently. Neither of them ever thought they would get this-- a husband, a family, happiness. But they did, and all the pain and ups and downs along the way were totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! I did the best I could, don't forget to leave comments and kudos! :)


End file.
